<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in love with you, Rin by Janettoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976420">I'm in love with you, Rin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janettoo/pseuds/Janettoo'>Janettoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Menstruation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janettoo/pseuds/Janettoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sesshomaru despises humans that his father died to protect his lover, a human lady. Sesshomaru’s group with Rin travel together for many years. Also, his feeling started to melt from the cold heart. What happened between Sesshomaru and Rin? Will Sesshomaru confess her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm in love with you, Rin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘Why was she smile at me? Is she have kind of power inside her body, like a sealed? Is she a human? How? Why I gave her to life? I hate humans. That's what my father died to protect the human he loved. Arrghh. I don't want to be like him.’</em> Sesshomaru sits on a big rock quietly to staring at the river with many fish. His eyebrows are angry to overthinking. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru went to look at Naraku, left Jaken, and Rin stayed with Ah-Un. Rin was danced and singing for Ah-Un, it was enjoyed and roared happily, and Jaken sits on the grass, angry why he had to babysit for them. After that, no luck that Sesshomaru couldn't find Naraku, and he came back to them. Rin was cheering to greeted him with a big smile, “Welcome back!” He did look at her, continue to walk to search Naraku. “Let's go.” Jaken scolded Rin that how she greeted him that way for not appropriate. Rin looked at Sesshomaru’s back, <em>‘Lord Sesshomaru! I tried my best to stay with you forever.’</em> She knows Sesshomaru isn't bad at all. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>They walked together to looked Naraku; Rin was next to Sesshomaru. She looked up to Sesshomaru, <em>‘Wow, he is pretty tall than me. His beautiful hair moved by wind blowing him. I'm wondering, when I start to grow up, hurry.’</em> She glanced down at his smooth hand with sharp nails, <em>‘Can I hold him?’</em> She reached to hold his hand; Sesshomaru spots her hand tried to touch his hand. He shoved his hand away from her; Rin steps back to look at his golden eyes angrily at her. </p><p>“I'm sorry, I just want to hold hands.” Rin turned back go walked to Ah-Uh and climbed on its back. Sesshomaru quietly looked at her then kept toward to walk. Jaken was utterly shocked to see anything next to Ah-Uh and Rin. Rin felt guilt that she shouldn't reach his hand. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was at a hot spring to clean off his dirty and sweat, relaxed in peace, somehow bothered by Jaken shouted at Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Riiinnn!!!!! You can't do that!! Go another spot!!” Jaken screams freak out at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Can't I do that?” Rin looked confused with her towel wrapping her body. “I want to bath with Lord Sesshomaru!” She ignored him then run to Lord Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Noooo! I'm begging you!” Jaken rushed to stop her, but he tripped to fall on a wet stone. </p><p> </p><p>Rin reached to arrive at Lord Sesshomaru, ready to jump into the hot spring. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Rin stands next to him, see only his shirtless;  the water and hot steam blocked his lower body. His hair, long white wet, dripping in water, and his chest too. He glanced at her, “You shouldn't join with me. Find another spot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?! Am I not allow to bathe with you? I don't like to be alone..” Rin made a pout on her face and turned back to look at the stone; she didn't want to make contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a girl, that's why. Take Ah-Un with you; it will keep you company.” <em>Is she making a face angry at me? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I will go,” Rin called Ah-Un; The two head dragon came out from the forest, they made a noise like a purr. </p><p>“Ah-Un! Let's play in the water. We jump in there, okay? Go!” Rin and Ah-Uh jumped into the hot spring; Ah-Uh popped out of the water, shake their heads water off. </p><p>Rin was enjoying swimming around Ah-Un. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru only wanted to be a quiet place for a perfect relaxation; the noise bothered him because Rin and Ah-Uh made roar/scream happily, their claws and hands splashed water often. Also, Jaken shouted at them to be quiet. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, mumbled, “I can't believe them travel with me.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru took a nap beside the tree while Rin collected all the flowers, and Jaken stayed with her. Ah-Uh went to drink the water from a river. Rin made a flower crown and taught Jaken how to do it. Jaken doesn't mind learning from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yay! You did right how to make a flower crown!” She smiled at Jaken and praised him. Jaken got honored and blushed by her, “Haha, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come! We can put on Ah-Uh on the flower crown.” Jaken and Rin rushed to Ah-Uh and put on them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my~ you look so pretty!!!” Rin holds her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Ah-Uh roared happily and loved it. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we need more to make flowers crown!” Rin returned to pick flowers. </p><p> </p><p>“How many?” </p><p> </p><p>“We need three! For you, me, and Lord Sesshomaru!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I will help you. What- Lord Sesshomaru!? No, no, let make two for us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why? I want to!” Rin made a face that looked sad. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, okay. Ok. We will make three.” Jaken couldn't say no. He accepts if Sesshomaru beats him up. </p><p> </p><p>**** </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru slowly to open his eyes to see Rin. Rin smiled and offered him a flower crown. “Jaken and I made those for us. I want this put on your head.” Sesshomaru glanced over Jaken, and he was hiding the rock with Ah-Uh, and they wore flower crowns. </p><p>He accepted her gift, then put it on his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You look so beautiful!” Rin showed him with a big smile. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘Her smile always made me feel calm. Why am I feel warm inside my heart?’</em> Sesshomaru nodded, then stand up. Jaken was relieved that he wasn't going to beat up. He hugs Ah-Uh. Also, the two head dragon is confused. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru went to the demon markets by himself. He found the kimono market; the fox lady offered him a beautiful purple/white with butterflies kimono. “This is a quite pretty and great deal.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru replied on her back, “Do you have size small kimono like this color?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I have! Let me grab it for you.” Fox lady bowed him, grabbed it for him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru bought it because Rin has grown up, around 11 years old. <em>‘Why I bought it for Rin?’</em> He flew back to his group, spots the field with many melons. He decided to land on-field and picked few melons. </p><p> </p><p>Rin was playing to hop with one leg on the ground. Jaken was sleeping with Ah-Uh. She looked at the sky and saw Lord Sesshomaru, then run to Jaken to wake up. “Lord Sesshomaru is here!” Jaken drooled on his mouth and wiped his mouth off. He stayed on guard and didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to see him like this; how lazy to not protect Rin enough. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru arrived on the land, “Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!” Jaken bowed him, Rin runs to Jaken, copied him as well. “Welcome back.” </p><p>Jaken shouted at Rin, “why are you copy me?” </p><p>“I don't know. I want to greet Lord Sesshomaru.” they bowed to looked at each other. Sesshomaru looked at them, “...........” then “Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin stands up then salutes, “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“I bought some melons and new kimono for you. You need to change it; your old kimono too small for you.” </p><p>He gave her a kimono; Rin surprised. “Really?! Thank you! I'm ahead to change it.” She walked toward the trees then changed it. She came out of the forest, “Lord Sesshomaru! How do I look?” She spins for him. </p><p> </p><p>“You look great.” Sesshomaru nodded at her; also cut melon for her. “Here. Eat this.” Jaken thought Sesshomaru would give him a piece of melon. </p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows angry, and golden eyes glanced at Jaken. “Do yourself; I'm not going to cut for you.” He walked away from them. Jaken was sobbing, ‘I knew he would treat me meaner,’ Jaken grabbed a melon and smashed on the rock to crack and eating it. Ah-Uh and Rin were eating a melon. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>“Rin, you need to stay with Kaede with others.” his voice was grave. </p><p> </p><p>Rin was crying tore from her throat, “Why? I want to go with you!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was in pain and didn't like to see Rin sad. </p><p>“I will come back to visit, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean it?” Rin wiped her eyes and sniffed a lot. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and toward to hold her shoulder. </p><p>“Don't cry. Be fair and keep healthy.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin hugs him tightly, “Ok. I miss you.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru recused Rin many times when She kidnapped by demons. He started to realize that Rin is important to him. He began to close to stay side for Rin. He stared at his reflection on the river, <em>‘Foolish, I'm going to be like my father. I'm sure that Inuyasha makes a face at me.’</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Years passed, Rin had grown up and turned 15 years old. Sesshomaru visited her almost every day to gifted her many kimono. He took her to the flower field multiple times, even the river too. Kagome was fangirl over on them, told Inuyasha about them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “This stupid dog fall in love with a human. Hahaha! Karma, bitch!”  Kagome slapped Inuyasha’s back, “Don't be mean to your brother like that!” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha scoffed, “They haven't officially date yet. I bet Sesshomaru is a chicken out to ask Rin out.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gasped and shocked his words, “Sit! I should ask him for advice on how to date!” </p><p> </p><p>“Arghh, don't. Sesshomaru will ignore you; remember that you called him, brother? He disgusted that you shouted at him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, that's true. If Sesshomaru needs our help, then let him ask us.” Kagome grinned as evil; Inuyasha knew that would go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru let Kaede know that he would take Rin with him for a week. Sesshomaru and his group took Rin to go out to the flower place, river, etc. Rin towards to Ah-Uh’s saddlebag, took out a comb. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? May I comb your hair?” Rin sat on a stone and waits for him. Sesshomaru quickly to toward in front of her then sat on the grass, “Go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>‘He just likes a dog to obey me; that's adorable.’  Rin started to comb his hair and lovely smooth. </p><p> </p><p>Jaken was behind them; <em>‘could be my lord, Sesshomaru love in her? Have I misunderstood this situation?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed; at nights, Rin didn't feel well because of her lower abdomen's terrible cramp. She wanted to forget the pain, went to sleep anyway. Few minutes passed; she felt cold. Also, her body started to shiver. Is the campfire warm enough? She was curled up near Ah-Uh, grabbed a blanket to cover herself. It didn't work anyway; she tried her best to shut her eyes closed to fall asleep again. Unexpectedly, she felt funny on her vagina, started to wet and pain so bad. She moved her blanket away, then stands up to look at Master Jaken was in a deep sleep. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here either; probably, he stands on the cliffs to taking a break. She looked back at her lower stomach and slowly pulled her kimono up. Her heart beating was fasting, wholly astonished, what is that? Is it blood on my legs? Her blood started to leak on her legs. She pulled down her kimono; what I do? Rin wanted to find Lord Sesshomaru; she went to look for him. Plus, she was uncomfortable with her lower kimono getting worse wet; sticky. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?” </p><p> </p><p>She felt weak; her body gets worse, her back spine becomes painful too. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? I need to talk to you..” </p><p> </p><p>“Rin, I'm here.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin followed his voice to lead to cliffs, saw him waited for her. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sesshomaru glanced at her face, puzzled why is her face getting pale? Why am I smell blood? </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru. I don't feel well... My stomach... Hurt.” Her voice husky, and she cried. She pulled her kimono up to showed him of her legs with blood leak on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin!” Sesshomaru rushed to leaned her, “I'm bringing you back to Kaede.” Oh no, her menstruation begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaken! Take a blanket, and Ah-Uh gets ready to fly to Villager.” Sesshomaru shouted at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I going die?” She looked at him, acted anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you are not going to die.” He tried his best to make her feel calm. </p><p> </p><p>Master Jaken and Ah-Un came out of the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Whats happen... What? Why I smell blood? Is Rin injury?!” Master Jaken held Ah-Uh’s rope from its harness. He gave Lord Sesshomaru a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaken. Meet us at villager.” Sesshomaru wrapped a blanket on Rin’s body, keep her warm. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Rin ok...Oh! That! We will meet you there.” Jaken climbed on Ah-Uh’s saddle, straight to fly the villagers. Sesshomaru held Rin on his chest then transformed a light orb to arrive at the villager immediately. </p><p> </p><p>That's a good thing; Kagome and Sango were talking outside next to Kaede’s hut. Her hut was still on the light. Kagome and Sango saw him held Rin, and Rin was sweating and in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! What happens to Rin?” Kagome rushed to them; Sango went into Kaede’s hut to call her came out. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin. She started..umm. Blood.” Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome; her mouth went ‘o’, and she knows what he means. </p><p> </p><p>“Better inside the hut, come in,” Kaede called on them. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru carried her into the hut; “Sesshomaru, can you put Rin lay on the futon? Can you please wait outside? Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and put her on the futon, then walked out. </p><p> </p><p>“Sango, bring water pot here.” </p><p>“Kagome, can you grab a rag for me? It is over there near the chest box.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kaede, why am I bleeding? Is it bad?” Rin confused. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Sango laughed soft. </p><p> </p><p>“No, sweetie, you officially become a woman. Can you take your kimono off? I need to clean your legs and wipe your blood off.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin took her kimono off, then look turned at the door. </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? Are you there?” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you go my hut to take my kimono?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. I'm going now.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin grinned, then looked turns to her friends, puzzled at Kagome made a face like a cat mouth, “Oh my~.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin didn't understand what she means. Also, Sango scolded Kagome that not tease her like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Sango, can you put the pot on fire? Put in ginger, please.” Kaede called her, then wrung a rag from the water pot. Kagome and Kaede helped Rin’s body clean off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rin, I'm here. I brought a kimono for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will come out.” Kagome walked out, “Thank you for picked the kimono up for Rin. Please, give me a kimono.” her hand rises to wait for Sesshomaru to give her Rin’s kimono. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru refused to make contact with her; he sighed disgust then gave her a kimono. “When Rin is ready to return her hut, tell her to call my name.” He flew away to Rin’s home. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gasped, ‘Why he acted cold-hearted to me? Wow, Rin is such lucky to have him~.’ </p><p> </p><p>She came back into the hut and helped Rin put on her pink kimono and explained to her about Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>Sango carried a hot tea for Rin to helped her cramps to less pain.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, so hot. My tongue burns” Rin’s tongue sticks out, then blew on the tea to make it cool. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede explained to Rin about periods. Rin, amazed, asked Kagome and Sango if it is indeed right about the period, babies, mate, etc. They nodded as yes, the period is suck and painful, not fair for men. </p><p>Rin continues to drink tea; wow. I'm a lady and not a kid anymore. Kagome and Sango told her that they teach her more details about it. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Sango had to go back to her family. Also, Inuyasha came to pick Kagome up because he couldn't sleep without her.  </p><p> </p><p>Kaede waved at them; asked Rin If she can call Sesshomaru out. Rin told her that she wanted to call him out. Kaede nodded and sat on her futon, wait for Sesshomaru to come to pick her up, and she will go back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru arrived, “Thank you for treating her. Please accept my gift.” He gifted Kaede for tea with dry leaves of different types. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Thank you. Rin needs to rest and not need to go out until she feels better.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded, then picked Rin up to hold her; Rin waved at Kaede, “Thank you, Lady Kaede!” After that, they went to Rin’s home. Kaede wondered, ‘are they dating or not?’ anyway, she blew the candle out and then went back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at her home, saw Jaken and Ah-Uh waiting for them. “Rin! How are you feeling?” Jaken helped her lead to her room. “Yes, I need to rest. I'm still in pain.” Rin surprised her futon more comfortable with many blankets. “Oh, that! Lord Sesshomaru bought many blankets fo-!” Sesshomaru punched Jaken’s head. “Ow, ow, ow!” Jaken holds his head, felt his shirt began to hold up. “I'm going throw you outside. You go sleep outside with Ah-Uh.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry! I didn't know! You didn't tell me that I am not supposed to tell Rin!” Jaken wanted to say more, but Sesshomaru had enough then kicked him out. </p><p> </p><p>Jaken was quietly depressed that how he treated him that way. ‘No, I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru quite embarrassed about Rin. He didn't want to show his soft side.’ Jaken set up his fire spot for Ah-Uh to sleep together. They were next to Rin’s home. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? Is Jaken will ok to sleep outside?” Rin looked concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“He used to. No need to worry about him” Sesshomaru shook his head. “Go to sleep. You need rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin nodded her agreement. Sesshomaru sat on the wooden floor in front of the wall, around 8 feet away from Rin. He made sure Rin felt comfortable or check her up if she needs any. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed, Rin changed her kimono twice because her first period didn't know how to deal with it. Kagome and Sango came to help her to explain the period, days, and months. Rin went with Kagome and Sango to the river to wash their clothes. Kagome and Sango noticed that Sesshomaru always stay by her side; he was standing next to the tree, waiting for her when she did wash her clothes, then picked her up and held her clothes put in a bag return to Rin’s hut. Kagome and Sango had to walk together to arrive at their home. Also, Rin craves something food of period, Sesshomaru went hunting for her again, ordered Jaken, and Ah-Uh stayed with Rin. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru brought a deer, boar, big fish, rabbits, etc., every day for Rin had a period of days. Kagome told her husband that she remembered back the day that she got cold, then her husband brought many foods for helped cured her sickness. “Oh! I never forgot that day you made tea for me! It helped me a lot.” Inuyasha started to chuckle nervously that he used fresh food made tea for her, and his brother-in-law saved him from not speaking more. If he tells her about it, that's pretty sure that Kagome will scream “sit” for him many times. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Several months passed, Sesshomaru stayed at his mother’s castle for few days. He walked through the halls; planned to go to his room for a nap. He heard behind the noise footsteps and panting too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru! You got a letter!” Jaken wiggled to rushed to him. </p><p> </p><p>“From who?” Sesshomaru was surprised that he hadn't got a long letter time. </p><p> </p><p>“It is Rin!” Jaken handed over a letter to him. “I was in the forest; look for food but unexpected meet to Inuyasha. He gave me a letter. He said Rin wants to give my brother a letter.”   </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru received a letter from him; soft smile at Rin’s handwriting little sloppy. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh my god! His smile!’ Jaken shocked Sesshomaru’s smile true rare for him to see. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Lord Sesshomaru! </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Aye, Aye! I am well-behaved; no one bullies me. I have Ah-Un with me; they helped me carry fruits and veggies! </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I'm doing great with the villagers! I want to write this letter; I want you to come to my home. Tomorrow, Kagome wished to set a small party that we will dance to and music. A party will start around the evening. I hope you will come! </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Rin (drew on the big heart with Ah-Uh) </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru? What did she write?” Jaken was curious to know.</p><p> </p><p>“She wants us to go to her villager tomorrow for a party.” </p><p> </p><p>“A party? For who? Does someone celebrate?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. Let's find out tomorrow. I need to rest.” Sesshomaru folded a letter to keep it; he will put it in a box in his room. </p><p> </p><p>Jaken bowed down, “Have a good rest.” What I do next; ah! What about his mother if she will give me a duty? I have to meet her right away. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru went to nap in his room.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The noon, Sesshomaru, flew to Rin’s villager, and Jaken held his lord’s mokomoko. ‘Ah, this fluff is so soft, I can die peacefully.’  They had a long trip to arrive there. </p><p> </p><p>“May I ask, Lord Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin is grown up so fast; quite pretty. Are we continue to visit her until she is getting old? She isn't a demon, a human. Is she will marry a villager?” Jaken was wondering to curious asked Lord. </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes passed; Lord Sesshomaru hadn’t answered him back. <em>‘Crap, I shouldn't ask him a question about Rin. Stupid me!’</em> He quickly hit his forehead quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru kept to flew, thinking about Rin. <em>‘Jaken is right; what I do next when she passes away? I remembered she was a little girl, cheerful, and smiled at me at all times. I don't know how to approach her about my feeling. I'm in love with her. Is she will accept me as his lover? I don't want to ask Jaken for advice.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, they arrived at the villagers and saw ample firewood; villagers dances, clap, shout, music and sing. “Ah, you here. I thought you would not come here. So. Rin is over there to dance with someone. Free to join us.” Inuyasha told Sesshomaru and Jaken to joined them. Inuyasha and his half-brother didn't go along well; Rin danced with a villager boy who looked 16 years old. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘Why my heart burns? Am I jealous of that human boy?’</em> Sesshomaru stayed cool to sat next to the tree with Jaken. </p><p> </p><p>Jaken saw Rin dance with a villager boy, “Lord Sesshomaru? Do you think villager boy interest in Rin?” he whispered. A few seconds later, Jaken got smacked by Sesshomaru hit him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ekk! Sorry!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru waited for Rin to notice him, but she danced with that guy and giggled at the boy talked her funny joke. <em>‘Should I go to interrupt them? Rin’s smile only belongs to me, not him.’</em> His face was showing angry. </p><p> </p><p>Gyokuto and Kin'u towards to Sesshomaru and Jaken then stared at Jaken. He felt uncomfortable to see a twins girl smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You green demon!” shouted the twin girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?! Have respect, and I am Jaken!” </p><p> </p><p>“Jaken! Come to play with us with Shippo!” twin girl grabbed Jaken to come with them. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I must stay with Lord Sesshomaru!” His shouts started to fade; they walked away with him to joined Shippo. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked at Sesshomaru’s eyebrows down and together, <em>‘What is Sesshomaru look at someone?’</em> Kagome managed her body to stay still because she was drinking. Her eyes glanced at anywhere, <em>‘Oh! That Rin! Oh my! She dances with a guy. Hehehe’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Kagome joined him to try to be a conversation with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Say, are you jealous at that guy dance with Rin?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I'm not.” Sesshomaru replied on her back and paid attention to Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Your face is showing.” Her eyebrows started to wiggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” his hand touch his face, <em>‘Am I showing the emotion off my face?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kagome! You shouldn't bother Sesshomaru. Let him alone. You know better; you are drunk. I think I need you to come with me to our hut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaaa? No! I don't want to!” Kagome hiccuped and tried to escape from Inuyasha. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, do you think you can escape from me? Let's go.” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha picked her, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders, and they walked away to their home. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looked at them to leave, then turned to look at Rin. Rin was not there; Sesshomaru started to worry if a guy would do her or go into the forest. He found Rin’s scent lead to the woods, followed her. He found them, and the moon shines a reflection of the river. Rin looked shy and stepped back from him. A guy stepped forward to her; his arms reached to hug her, but Rin’s body language said no. “I'm sorry. I have someone that I like.” Rin walked to passed him to return the villager. Sesshomaru started to feel relieved that Rin didn't love a villager boy but Rin like someone? Could it be another person or him? The villager boy kneed down and felt sad that Rin rejected him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru returned to the villagers and saw Rin walked around to look for him. “Rin.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin got spooky by his voice and turned around, then so glad to see him! “Lord Sesshomaru!! You came to see me!” Rin ran to him then hug tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful. My armor might be hurt or hit your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I haven't seen you in a few months! I missed you.” Rin stepped back to look around with crowds. Rin wanted to alone time with him. “Lord Sesshomaru! Shall we sit somewhere to chat together? I have many stories to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded as yes. “Sure, let's go.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin was holding Sesshomaru’s arm close to her. </p><p>They were enjoying to chat together. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru walked into the forest, followed Rin’s senses somehow; he senses his halfbrother too. He found Inuyasha in front of the many boulders; Inuyasha crossed his legs and opened his eyes. Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru would come here.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you looking for Rin? She is taking a bath with Kagome and Sango. Kagome wanted me to stay here to guard for strangers or demons to come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru listened quietly and decided to join him. </p><p> </p><p>They heard few feet away from ladies were enjoying chatting. </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they didn't say anything and just stay quiet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, <em>‘Should I say something? Hell no! I don't want to talk with my brother!’</em> his eyes started to peek at the right, Sesshomaru looked quietly. <em>‘What? He didn't say anything. Hurry Kagome! I want to go home.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Say, Inuyasha.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise. <em><strong>‘</strong>Wait? Are we going to fight!?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“How was your wife?” Sesshomaru looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh. Yeah. She is good.” Inuyasha was confused why his half-brother asked him a question. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Sesshomaru glanced away from him, then back to quietly looked at the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“That's it?!” Inuyasha stands up toward him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced at him in disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you close to me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Only asked me a question? That's all? I expected we would talk more.” Inuyasha sat next to him like 4 feet away. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome wanted us to along. She doesn't like to see us hating each other. We can take slow our step to talk.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru didn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Do you like Rin?” Inuyasha looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru raised his voice, “What!?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I knew it. I remembered that you hate humans. Look yourself; Rin changed you. You love her, don't you? Stupid dog.” Inuyasha smirked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru started to mumble. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? I can't hear you. Speak up.” Inuyasha cupped his hand to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growled at him, “Prepare to fight!” draw his sword out to dashed him. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha immediately draws his sword to defend himself, “serious?! Aww, do you feel embarrassed, isn't it?! Come!” </p><p> </p><p>They growled at each other and continue to fight each other. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Kagome heard the high-pitched noise like the swords moving through the air. <em>‘Don't tell me that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight each other?’</em> she sighed and continue to wash her body. </p><p> </p><p>Rin helped to wash Sango’s back. They were enjoying chatting. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin, tell us the truth. Do you love Sesshomaru?” Kagome walked into the hot spring. Sango sat on the stone near the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm curious as well,” Sango wanted to know too. </p><p> </p><p>Rin looked shy, “yes..I love Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>Sango joined her in the water, “is he showing you like love action?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, he gave me many flowers and a kimono too!” </p><p>Rin showed them a big smile like sunshine. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, is there more than you have shared with us between you guys?” Kagome felt anxious to know. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Rin bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys haven't date, right?” Sango asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we aren't.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome raised her voice, “I can help you! I'm expert love!” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know if Sesshomaru likes me or not.” Rin felt not sure. </p><p> </p><p>Sango asked her, “talk us; what did you guys do?” </p><p> </p><p>Rin became too red on her cheeks. “We traveled together at someplace else; he always took me went to flower fields, bleach, river, mountains. Sometimes I did comb his hair, sleep with him, kissed his cheeks too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! You kissed his cheeks!?” Kagome gasped to cover her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I kissed his cheeks when he gave me flowers.” Rin holds her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“You slept with him like sex?!” Sango asked Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and no! that's time I couldn't sleep in my home. Sesshomaru was there with me. I joined him; then I was hugging his body, then made me fall asleep fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, what happens to Sesshomaru woke?” Sango blinked and waited for her relied on. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru didn't mind; he holds me tightly. He kissed my forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Kya!~ oh my! He loves you.” Kagome was fangirl on Rin. Kagome waved at her face as calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey, Rin. I remembered a few days ago, the party.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin nodded. “What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru was jealous that the villager guy danced with you.” Kagome pointed at her. </p><p> </p><p>Sango shocked, “Really?! I didn't see them!” </p><p> </p><p>“What! I didn't see him! Was he jealous of that boy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. I saw his face. I knew that he likes you.” Kagome smirked as she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened after that?” Rin holds her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Argh, I missed that show. Inuyasha took me back to our home. I was drunk.” Kagome slapped the water. </p><p> </p><p>Rin was thinking, <em>‘did he saw us that a guy confessed to me? No way, he didn't see that.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Kagome. I didn't know that Sesshomaru was jealous. I'm surprised.” Sango raised her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“That Is how to show love! He loves you!” Sango told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Does he? Umm. Should I confess him?” Rin touched her hair as shy. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, Sesshomaru has to confess you first,” Kagome replied on her back. </p><p> </p><p>“How long will he confess me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry; I will talk to him as a hint.” Kagome smiled, and Sango agreed on her too. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You better wait.” Sango raised her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at the sky! We better return our villager!” Kagome walked out from the water. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>The forests had cut down and messed up the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kneed down and exhausted, and it seems that they were drawn to battle. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, if you say about Rin one time, I will fight you.” Sesshomaru glanced at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! Whatever!” </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha! Did you guys fight? I told you to be along with him!” Kagome walked to Inuyasha then looked down at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But- Sesshomaru was-” Kagome stopped him to talked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no blame on him. Let's go. I need to rest.” Kagome helped him stand then Sango joined with them. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Sango waved at Rin. They walked away to arrived at their home. </p><p> </p><p>Rin waved at them; then, she felt nervous because Sesshomaru was alone with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Let's go!” Rin thought that they would walk to her home, but Sesshomaru picked her up with him. Rin wrapped around his shoulders, and her heart started beating. <em>‘Oh no, I'm in love with him.’ </em></p><p></p><div class="iX">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>